Harry and the Wardstone Apprentice
by Richard Penn
Summary: A young Harry is rescued from the abusive Dursleys by a mysterious stranger who later reveals Harry's true identity and gives the young man a set of skills in order to to fight and destroy Voldemort once and for all, EvilDumbles-bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover fic to be honest please tell me what you think but be kind please.**

**Chapter 1**

Since a young age Harry Potter had a connection with the things that go bump in the night. He could feel them while others couldn't, around the neighborhood there were places where he would always get a cold chill after a few weeks he started to avoid those places all together. Once when he was five he had a conversation with a transparent person who was dead, he knew that, and convinced them to pass on to the other side. He never understood why he could see the things he could and the others couldn't. The Dursleys of course didn't understand and thought they could beat it out of him…like his magic. Though at eight things changed.

It was a stormy night and Harry was under the cupboard after a particularly vicious beating Vernon, Petunia even joined in this time with her frying pan. He was drifting in and out of consciousness he heard the knock at the door and his Uncle answering. Then his Uncle yelling and then a loud crash and his Aunt shrieking and quiet down pretty quickly.

There were clicking sounds and the locks on the cupboard door were undone and the door opened. There standing in the doorway was a man, he was tall but was cloaked and all you could see was his mouth and chin which had a goatee of brown and grey color. "Come with me young one, its safe" his voice was warm and deep with a smile on what part Harry could see. Harry took the hand and was pulled in to the man's arms and from the pain of it the young boy passed out.

Harry woke to the sound of a women singing, it was soft melodic and sweet, he cracked his eyes open to see a women with a pretty face, warm brown eyes which were staring out at the evening sky. Harry started to get up and that movement caused the woman to turn to him with a small smile. "You should move a bit slower young one you are still healing, you need a bit more rest, your safe here no need to worry" as she spoke Harry felt his eye lids getting heavy and soon he was back asleep.

When Harry woke up next he was alone and the sun was up, the smell of breakfast wafted into his room. He threw back the covers and sat up slowly remembering the advice of the woman, and gingerly stood. He felt fine, well fine as in how he feels two or three days after a beating. Following his nose Harry slowly made his way down a set of stairs and into the kitchen of the house, where he found both the man and the woman from the previous night.

"Good morning young one, did you sleep well?" asked the woman who was sitting closer to Harry than the man. Harry merely nodded feeling shy around both of them; he noticed an empty seat next to the woman which he took slowly. As he sat he noticed three large wolfhounds lying out through the window. "Those are my dogs they won't harm you, my name is Tom by the way Tom Ward and this is my companion Alice Deane, I am a Spook and Alice here assists me in my trade." The man spoke and Harry noticed that his hood was down, like that woman he had warm eyes though they were green like his own. The hair on his head was like his goatee brown with flecks of grey.

"As we have said before you are safe here, you aint never have to go back to your vile relatives" Alice spoke and Harry immediately liked her and her accent. "Harry what if I told you that your last name isn't Potter?" asked Tom and the young boy's eyes widened at that revelation. "Your true name is Harold Gregory, but we will stick with Harry, you are the seventh son of my master, who was the seventh son of a seventh son. If you want I can teach you the trade of your true father." Tom looked at Harry in the eye and could tell, before the little nod the young boy gave the man, that he would do it.

"Then we must first take the glamour off of you, so you look like you should." Alice moved her hand to the back of the chair and muttered something under her breath and Harry's eyes went blurry so he took off his glasses and he could see perfectly. He got and walked to a mirror and saw his reflection, his hair and eyes were the same but his nose was slightly curved and his jaw had a stronger look to it. Harry was shocked he looked totally different; he turned and spoke his first words to the two at the table.

"Why do I look so different, who could have done that to me?" his voice while juvenile still was a tad menacing. Tom smiled; he now saw his old master in this young man and knew he was in for a fun time. Alice smiled and motioned to Tom to answer the young boy, "Well you had a charm on you that changed your appearance and as to who did that to you; well it seems that there is an old mage named Dumbledore who is also a wizard. He did this so that you could be a weapon against another mage named Voldemort." Harry had a confused look on his face which called Alice to chuckle "It's a lot to take in isn't it" her sympathetic voice soothed Harry's temper.

"Now, while you're a bit young to start your training, I think it is important that we start immediately." Tom said standing from the table to stand behind Harry at the mirror. The only response was a nod and so it began Harry was on his way to becoming one of the best Spooks in history.

**A/N: Ok here it is please tell me what you think and any questions you have I will do my best to explain it just please please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter, I am jumping forward to the end of Harry's training sorry but it will be explained. From this point on you kinda need understanding of the Last Apprentice/ Wardstone Chronicles.**

**Chapter 2**

Six years have passed since Harry begun his training and the boy was a prodigy, he surpassed even Tom's expectations. He never missed with his silver chain; he was already a master at fighting with his staff and with a sword, which would later prove useful when he inherited the Destiny Blade (a silver blade which has a dark history but is now used to combat it) and his skills at hunting and slaying the dark were extraordinary. Harry excelled at his lessons and learned the languages quickly and when he showed signs of his magic he took to learning things from Alice and Grimalkin, who appeared every once in a while, and though Harry was very powerful in magic he hardly ever used his powers.

Harry's powers were not dark but grey, much like Alice. He learns it so he can use it in utmost need. It has already come in handy several times, saving Tom's and his own life several times. Such as once when Harry and Tom were combating a particularly nasty and powerful witch, she had Tom on his back and was about to slit his throat when Harry getting angry sent a strong fire spell at the witch allowing enough of an opening for the wolfhounds to jump in and slay the witch. Another time Harry stopped a stone thrown by a stone chucker from squishing Alice and Claw. So all in all while useful his magic wasn't used very often, pretty much only in life and death situations.

Harry is now fourteen and he was doing independent research on the mage Merlin who is said to be sealed within the lair of a dragon. Now when I say dragon I don't mean a wyvern, which is what seems to be the image of modern day dragons, but the elemental spirit that remains dormant and powerful but mainly very old, ancient. Anyway Merlin is sealed within one and Harry was trying to figure out where it was and to attempt to release the benign mage, maybe he could help fight the dark like Alice. But it was slow going, the only thing he could find was that the dragon was one of the oldest ever and was using its power to protect a thousand year old castle, though he could not pin point it. The closest he could get was a twenty mile range in northern Scotland.

Harry was pretty sure he could find it within five days if he was given the chance. Harry walked down the stairs to talk to Tom, only to find him sitting at the table sifting through John Gregory's notes, something Harry had absorbed within the first year of his apprenticeship, something written by his father was like gold and the knowledge was amazing and very detailed. Anyway when Harry approached the table Tom looked up from the journals. "Hey Harry finally down from the library I see" there was humor in his voice as it was an ongoing joke of Harry being a shut in.

Harry gave a fake laugh as he sat down across from his master, and gave him a look that said 'not funny'. "Tom, I would like to go to northern Scotland, I think I have a way to release the mage Merlin from his imprisonment in the dragon" That was definitely not what Tom was expecting, spooks for ages had been searching for Merlin and none have come even close. "Are you certain you know?" Tom asked hoping that the benign mage could be released; he would be a very powerful ally against the dark. At Harry's nod Tom decided to allow him to go, "Ok, you can go but take the Destiny Blade, it could prove to be useful. And take a mirror let us know what is going on." Unlike John Gregory Tom had no problems using mirrors as a quick way to communicate. With Tom's approval Harry was off.

Harry arrived in the village of Hogsmeade and found an inn in which he could stay, a place called the Three Broomsticks. He got a room and asked the bar tender how he could get into the forest, after several shocked faces at someone actually willing to go into the dark forest, the woman behind the bar replied that he needed permission from the Headmaster of the school that was the castle up the hill. Harry accepted that and went up to his room to sleep, expecting tomorrow to be a long day especially seeing as it was the day before Halloween.

**A/N: Ok I know it is a short chapter but please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is three…oh I haven't wrote this yet I don't own Harry Potter nor The Wardstone Chronicles.**

**Chapter 3**

It was a crisp morning with a light mist covering the grounds as Harry made is way up to the castle. He had brought along Claw, the oldest of the three wolfhounds, who was following him happily. On his right hip was the Destiny Blade and in his left hand was his staff made of rowan with the silver alloy blade in a recess at the top of the staff. As Harry approached the castle he noticed a large ship in the lake and a very large carriage on the grounds.

When Harry finally made it to the castle doors and as he was about to knock the door the doors opened and reveled an old man, the same old man who had put him with abusive relatives, the same old man that made him look like a carbon copy of one of his lackeys, and the same old man who was a powerful dark mage. Harry had done research on Dumbledore so when he finally ran into him he could take him down and hard.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and all of his major titles were all a smoke screen as with all mages he is the power behind the power. When he saw the young man in a dark cloak with the hood covering his face and with a staff in his left hand and a large menacing wolfhound, the elder mage got nervous though years of experience gave him a cool demeanor. "May I ask why a young spook is here?" he used his best grandfatherly voice. The young man shifted his weight and let the cloak move to show the hilt of a silver blade.

Harry looked at the man and decided to throw him a bone; if he attacked first he would have grounds to eradicate him. "My name is Harold, I am seeking permission enter the forest in search of an item that can be used to assist me in my trade." He had used his most polite and innocent voice in hope of making the old man think he didn't know he was a mage. Dumbledore considered his options, if he allowed a spook around he could be found out and that silver blade looked pretty menacing, but if he refused and it got out that he turned away a spook that could save the lives of the children then his power would be gone. He looked at the young man in the cloak and had a strange feeling. "Young man would you please lower your cowl so I know who I'm working with?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles as the young man lowered his cowl which revealed shaggy dark hair and sharp green eyes. Something stirred in the memory but he couldn't place it just yet, but he will. "Alright young man, you hunt the forest, but you must tell me, what is your last name?" Harry turned and started walking, turning his head he called back "Gregory, Harry Gregory" and with that set off at a fast pace with Claw following behind, leaving Dumbledore shocked at that revelation.

Harry entered the forest and felt that cold chill go up his spine that signified that there were indeed dark things in the forest. After realizing that the entire area was being blocked by magic, he used the map that he had made and was able to pinpoint exactly where the only mage, who knows how to harness the power of a dragon, rests. He also felt an old, ancient power one that was not malevolent but not quite benign either. He knew it was Merlin and he was bound and determined to release the elder mage, so he proceeded into the depths of the forest. Claw following close behind, ready to jump out and strike at any enemy that threatened him. And so they trudged deeper and deeper, anything that got in their path ran off at the scent of a seventh son of a seventh son. And so it went till they reached a set of five stones set in a pentacle formation. They had arrived at the resting place of Merlin, the very center of the forest. It was time to start the releasing of the powerful mage.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk in shock and anger. Harold Gregory should not exist he should be Harry Potter! Dumbledore had set up everything, the fake prophecy, the stealing of the baby from the Lamia, even Riddle getting the leaked prophecy so he'd attack the Potters, everything! And it had all been ruined in one night, the night that brat was taken from the Dursley's that was the end of his plans.

He had chosen Harold because wizard's magic, even the darkest of it, will not affect a seventh son of a seventh son. He planned it all and it all worked out the way he had planned Voldemort had used the killing curse and it bounced back, which as it would with all those who have ability of a spook. That was supposed to take out his biggest competition for the strongest of the mages and even that failed because of some deal that Riddle made with a powerful demon his soul had been preserved and is finding a way to come back. Dumbledore also knew that whoever won this tournament would be a pawn in resurrecting Voldemort, and he couldn't stop it.

It was then that the old mage had an epiphany, if he couldn't stop Voldemort and that damn brat was a spook now maybe he could be entered in the tournament and manipulated to win and then Voldemort would have to deal with a spook before his resurrection. Dumbledore started scheming and sent off a letter to the young spook inviting him to join the school at the feast the next evening. Oh yes this plan was brilliant.

Harry sat on a fallen tree, Claw sat next to him alert as ever, he sat there and stared at the circle of stones, he was pretty sure how to release the old mage from his slumber, but he wasn't sure if the mage would still be benign or not. He was just about to start when a burst of flame erupted in front of him, leaving behind a letter, Harry assumed it was from the Headmaster and he was right. Harry opened the letter and read

_Dear Mister Gregory,_

_ I would like to invite you to the Halloween feast tomorrow evening as my personal guest. If you cannot make it I understand just please come see me before you leave._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry knew it was a trap some kind but he also knew that he couldn't afford to not ignore a chance to gain more information on the old man. He decided he would go and maybe get the chance to take him down.

The young spook stood and walked to the middle of the stones and kneeled in the middle of them. He started to chant in the Old Tongue, a series of sounds to normal people but to those of the dark and those who combat the dark it was a summoning. He was summoning Merlin in the place that he was sealed, which is the strongest place he could be to do it. There was a rush of cold and the stones started to crack, Harry increased his volume and the crack started to spread and soon the rocks crumble. And when they did that Harry felt the cold spike and then felt a pressure in his head which caused him to fall unconscious.

The light came through the trees and lighting up the clearing where Harry woke up, but he wasn't alone as he was before, standing before him was an old man with long white hair and a bushy white beard with a tired smile on his face. Merlin oozed power and Harry felt every bit of it. "Why have you summoned me?" his voice was deep and strong. "I think your help could be insurmountable in fighting the dark, so I summoned you in hope of your aid" Harry replied standing before the being that could obliterate him. A sad look came over Merlin's face, "Alas I cannot take a corporeal form so I can be of no help to you" Harry was disappointed at that statement and hung his head, it was all for not. "But for releasing me and allowing me to finally pass on I will give you my power" Harry's head popped up quickly with a shocked look on his face.

"Kneel young man" and when Harry did, Merlin placed a hand on his head and after a few phrases of the Old Tongue and Harry felt a huge rush of power and as soon as it started it stopped and Harry only heard Merlin's voice, before passing out at the amount of power, "You now are as strong as I was along with the power connected to the dragon in which I was trapped. Use it well" the last bit was hardly a whisper as Merlin faded and Harry fell into darkness.

Feeling licking on his face Harry opened his eyes only to have Claw's tongue pass over his eyes "Bleh Claw stop. I'm up…I'm up." Harry rose up and stood and collected his previously discarded weapons. He called Claw, who had stared sniffing the ruble that was the sealing stones, and the two headed back to the castle to face who knows what.

**A/N: ok please review people I appreciate being on so many alert lists but please review it your reviews help bring in other readers…anyway if you have a questions please just ask.**

**Richard Penn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The feast was in full swing by the time Harry and Claw arrived, the great doors opened and the entire hall turned wanting to see what was interrupting the feast. All the students went quiet at seeing the cloaked figure standing in the doorway; Harry had put his hood back up, with a large menacing looking wolfhound at his heels. Many of the purebloods knew, by the staff in his left hand, what the figure was, a witch hunter, a spook. Most of the old families hadn't dealt with a spook but many feared that one day the spooks would decide that the wizards were dark and would move to exterminate them as well.

Harry walked in to the hall and up to where the old man was sitting with a subtle smug look on his face. "Headmaster, I apologize for my tardiness, my business in the forest took longer but then expected." Harry looked directly in to the Mage's eye as if daring him to try something. "Not at all my boy, I have saved a seat right here next to me" The old man motioned to the vacant seat next to him. Harry took the seat and found himself sitting next to a severe looking woman who had tartan on her robes. She didn't have a sliver of Dark in her and from where she sat, she must have been the old man's second, so hopefully when he was finally taken down the children would have a good strong leader.

As the meal progressed Harry's sense of dread rose with each passing minute, until a vile looking man brought in a large cup that had flames coming from it. Harry, with his new power from Merlin, had an odd feeling about that cup, it wasn't dark but at the same time something of the dark had been done to it. The old codger was spouting some crap off and Harry didn't pay attention at all to it.

The cup flared and a piece of paper shot out and Dumbledore read off a name and the hall exploded with cheers, Harry being the ever polite guest applauded lightly for who knows what. The cup spat out another name and same results then it did it again and finally it seemed like it was over. Then there was an eerie silence as the cup shot out a fourth name, Dumbledore caught it and looked at it, a feral grin flashing across his face for the briefest of seconds, the only one catching was Harry. The old man turned towards the young spook and tried his best to look surprised then he called out "Harry Gregory"

Harry froze, he had no idea what was going on, but at the nudge from the women next to him he went to the room where the other three had gone. Keeping his staff close he opened the door and entered the room. He saw, as he walked in a stout wizard who had Russian features and duck-like feet standing near the fire place, the only witch in the room had aristocratic features and platinum blonde hair, both of them had a bit of dark in them either having been born of a creature or learning the dark arts themselves. Though the wizard with the Norman descent features had no dark in him at all, much like the women at the feast.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the blonde women asked him if they were needed back in the hall, having the hood to his cloak up he just shook his head and claw, which had followed him into the room just sat to his left next to his staff. The door burst open and the entire head table seemed to come in all but one looking angry and that one being Dumbledore, he looked pleased. "Headmaster what is going on why am I in here" Harry demanded using his spook voice, which was strong and sent many of the dark running for their lives. One of the men that had a frown on his face answered, this man had darkness in his past but Harry could look over that, he couldn't however get over that stupid mustache on his face.

"You have been chosen to take place in the Triwizards Tournament, a tournament that will have three tasks, the first of which is to test your daring. You will not know what the first task will entail, good luck to the four of you." With that the man and a few others left leaving the severe looking woman and Dumbledore alone with the young spook. "So what does that garbage mean?" Harry looked menacingly at the elder mage. "It means you are bound to compete by magical contract and if you do not participate you will die" Dumbledore stated almost gleefully, the woman however looked concerned, "You will be allowed to have the tools of your trade young spook and will be provided lodgings here in the castle if you wish" her voice had a slight Scottish brogue. Harry merely nodded, fuming mad on the inside at being tricked into this competition by the old senile mage, as soon as he got the chance he would end him.

Tom and Alice were sitting in front of the fire just enjoying the quiet night when the mirror above the mantle lit up and they saw Harry's face was he wrote on it:

**!kciuq emoc !egam yb dekcirt !pleh deeN **

Having experience with mirrors both Tom and Alice knew they needed to get to where Harry was, and by looking at the charts he left on his desk they headed towards Hogwarts.

The next morning was grey and the clouds threatened to rain but Harry didn't care he was out on the grounds, on the back side of the lake practicing his combat with both his staff and his sword till he was certain that the mage wouldn't be able to defeat him easily, cloak thrown over a stump with Claw sitting there on the lookout for her master. As he walked back towards the castle, once again donned in his cloak, he sensed someone was following him but seeing as Claw wasn't reacting he knew it wasn't anything of the dark.

When he turned there was a girl in green trimmed robes she stood before Harry with pale skin and dark hair and with a face of stone she looked at him while he looked down at her feet and Harry smiled when he saw that she had pointy shoes on. Overall the girls look reminded him a lot of Alice. "Can I help you miss?"

The girl looked at him and held out her hand, "Daphne Greengrass, it's a pleasure to meet a Spook" her voice was polite but had a slight edge to it. Harry never one for disrespect shook the young girls hand and replied "Harry Gregory, how can I help you Miss Greengrass?" his voice was cautious wondering what she wanted even if she wasn't dark.

"Simple really I would like to help you in the tournament, my father helped design the tasks and he told me all about them." she replied losing the edge at the politeness of the young Spook. "Why would you want to help me?" asked Harry still on edge. "Protection by association, you become my friend and people will leave me alone for fear of your wrath" she said not trying to hide her true reason. "So you help me, we become friends, and because of our friendship those who harass you will leave you be for fear of my power as a Spook?" Harry just wanted to clarify, he took some of his own father's words to heart, _'Never trust girls with pointy shoes' _and while he didn't apply that to Alice he was a person to completely trust quickly. But he would give it a chance.

"Alright, we can try this I can always use a friend" Harry once again held out his hand and Daphne shook his hand. And that as the beginning of a beautiful friendship that would span battles and conflicts and would grow to what Alice and Tom had at the same age and when they combine their powers there is nothing that they won't be able to overcome.

**A/N: Okay, what do ya think? Please tell me I thirst for reviews!**

**Mirror translations : Need Help! Tricked by Mage! Come Quick!**

**If you are confused by anything please ask and I will answer in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming!**

The next few weeks passed by in a blur for Harry as he spent most of his time honing his already razor sharp skills with his chain, staff and sword. The rest of his time was spent with his new friend Daphne; usually they spent their time walking around the lake a lot of time they discussed Harry's strategy for the upcoming task.

Harry was shocked when Daphne informed that the first task was going to be dragons. But when he looked up dragons in the school's library he found that dragons to the wizards were wyvern to those of his trade and thus he already knew what to expect when it came to fighting one and who defend himself against one. He was certain that the help that Daphne was giving him was gonna keep him alive in the task and the tasks to come.

Dumbledore was seething; he was pacing his office talking to his pet phoenix in his rant. The Greengrass girl had already thrown a monkey wrench into his plans he was sure Lord Greengrass had told his daughter exactly what was to be expected in the tournament. Seeing as the young girl and the spook have been spending a lot of time together the old mage could only assume that she was helping him with strategy for the tasks to come. If only he could make the dragon that the boy would face something deadlier and that's when the idea struck him.

The morning of the first task was a bright sunny morning and found Harry sleeping in the Slytherin common room as most mornings had since Harry befriended Daphne. At first Harry was hesitant at sleeping there for fear that the rest of the house would attack him in his sleep but it seemed they all feared that he would deem them all dark and start killing them all. It probably helped that he slept with his sword in his hand. Harry rose from the couch and rewrapped his cloak around him and checked his weapons and waited for Daphne to come down the stairs.

When she finally came down, the duo walked into the Great Hall where people eyed him warily, as he sat at the Slytherin table and ate carelessly, confident that whatever type of wyvern he comes up against he will be able to take it down. As he was sitting there, the head of house Professor Snape walked towards him and informed him that the other champions were gathering for the task and that he should follow him. Harry stood and followed checking his weapons as they walked.

Harry entered the tent that Snape had pointed out and found the other champions all standing around, the blonde was sitting elegantly but had an air of nervousness, the Russian stood attempting to look aloof but failing at least to Harry's eyes, and the other champion, the one from Hogwarts was pacing looking a tad bit green in the face. Harry seemed to be the only one that was truly calm, but then again these people didn't know how to take down these creatures properly, while his sword would cut through its hide like butter.

Then the man with the Hitler mustache came in and started to drone on and on about getting the golden egg, he then passed around a bag which contained models of the creatures everyone pulled out their "dragon" and the group seemed to gasp at the one Harry pulled out. It was black and spiky and seemed to have a bad temper, oh well he could take it down. Harry waited there as one by one the other champions went and faced their beast and one by one the crowd cheered at the end, finally Harry's name was called and he walked out to face the wyvern.

It was big, and it was angry but that didn't stop Harry even the silence of the crowd didn't faze the young spook at all. He stood before the wyvern and drew his sword the beast drew back and breathed a jet of flame, a word in the old tongue and the flames redirected around him in almost a bubble of protection. Harry just walked forward sword in hand and placed the point at the under belly and said in his most menacing voice, "Move, you are not of the dark, therefore you are safe from but if you don't move I will be forced to kill you" the dragon surprised everyone by listening and vaulting over the spook to the other side of the pen, the look in its eyes told it was terrified. That was enough to scare Dumbledore, the young spook scared a bloody dragon and only spoke to it, not only that but he stopped dragon flame, this was not gonna turn out good for the old man at all.

That night the Slytherins celebrated Harry's victory and were projecting that if he continued as he did in the first task then he would have no trouble winning the tournament. Harry was asked to open the golden egg and was met by a screeching he knew quite well, a merperson trying to communicate above ground and he was devising a way to get to the merpeople but that was nowhere near as hard as the upcoming challenge for the young spook…Finding a date for the Yule Ball.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long school has been kicking my butt, but now I have a little time to work so here is what I got. I know its short but I'll try to make the next ones longer Review please!**


End file.
